


Daddy Loves His Little Monster

by JulieWindsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gen, Parent/Child Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieWindsong/pseuds/JulieWindsong
Summary: Kellie is Dean Winchester's 9 year old daughter. He catches her masturbating, and smut ensues.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Daddy Loves His Little Monster

Being the daughter of Dean Winchester is hard. A. Never any privacy B. Rarely a time to be alone. Except when Dad's fucking some rando he met at the bar. And even then he was just in the next motel room, banging the shit out of her while she screamed his name.

Not gonna lie, even at 9 I find it hot. I lay in my bed and fuck myself silly listening to Daddy fuck those girls, pretending he's fucking me. 

Ok I know he's my dad, but I do. I want to fuck him so bad. Wanna know why they scream so loud.

Tonight is different though. This is a dry town, so no booze, no bar, no random girl. But Daddy still got us sperate rooms. Mmm Daddy was gonna get himself off, which, depending on the night, was sometimes hotter then when he had a girl.

After dinner, daddy put me to bed and went to his room. As soon as I heard his bed springs creak, I moved to the locked door separating our rooms, grabbing my hair brush on the way. And I listened, closely.

The sounds I heard were amazing. Daddy huffing and groaning, mumbling things like "Yeah baby, take that big cock...."

And my hair brush handle was deep inside my pussy as I fucked myself hard, whimpering, "Yes Daddy, give your babygirl that big cock."

I was so caught up in how good it felt, and picturing Daddy's cock inside me, I didn't even realize when I hit the dresser banging it against the wall, therefore catching Daddy's attention.

I just kept pounding my little pussy, moaning for Daddy.

"Kellie?!", I heard Daddy's voice and my eyes immediately opened, and my movements with the hair brush stopped. "We-Were you listening to me? Are you pretending that's me inside you?"

I was so busted. I couldn't even lie my way out of this one.

"Yes, D-Daddy....", I nodded, biting my lip.

He stood there, just looking at me for a few minutes. Then he undid the robe he had on and sat on the edge of my bed. He grabbed his cock and started stroking it up and down. "Well.....who told you to stop?" He asked.

No further invitation was needed, I just resumed plowing my pussy with the brush, moaning "Yes, fuck me, Daddy...." But now, my eyes were glued to him, just as his were to me.

We masturbated together for awhile until Daddy finally said, "Come here, sweetheart."

Immediately I jumped up, eager to get next to Daddy. I stood in front of him and he picked me up, laying me on the bed. Her spread my legs. "You can never tell anyone, not even uncle Sammy....", He said and then dove his tongue into my soaking slit. "Oh fuck, yes Daddy...yes yes!", I moaned. And I accidentally came. I was just about to apologize to Daddy when I realized he greedily licked up every drop.

When he finished, he got on his knees. "Do you really think you can fuck Daddy's big cock with your tiny little girl pussy?", He asked, lustfully looking in my eyes.

I nodded, eagerly. "Yes, Daddy. Please let me try."

He smiled and slowly and gently slid inside me. He was much bigger than my hairbrush and it hurt at first, but then....

When Daddy finally got all the way inside me, he groaned, "Fuck, Kellie. My babygirl is so tight." He looked at me. "I'm going to start moving now." He warned me and slowly began rocking his hips.

God it felt so good. "Yes Daddy, yes. Faster..." I moaned, knowing I was going to cum again really soon.

And indeed, just a few strokes more and I was gripping Daddy's shoulders tight and cumming harder then I had ever made myself cum. 

"Oh fuck...your walls are so tight....Daddy's gonna, fuck Daddy's cumming in you babygirl."

We looked deep in each other's eyes as we came. When we finished Daddy leaned down and kissed me softly. "So good, babygirl."

Can't wait to get home and show Uncle Sammy.....


End file.
